


Broken promise

by Floweryuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Autistic My Unit | Byleth, F/M, I hc her as autistic so I wanted to make a fic where she is and Dimitri is understanding ;;-;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu
Summary: His beloved is adorable when she is pouting even so he still don't want her to be upset with him
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Broken promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part series I will post them on diffrent fics hopefully I'll be able to finish the second part
> 
> Also reminder Byleth is autistic in this fic, I understand if people don't hc her as such but take this in mind when you read this for her it was really important people on the autism spectrum have hard time working around things when they have a set mind on something and it does hurt their feelings, Dimitri in this fic knows this so he tries his best to work with her to understand her it might be minor for some but for Byleth it was super important

His beloved is adorable when she is pouting even so he still don't want her to be upset with him, running his hand through his hand he sighs it's his fault he couldn't blame it on someone else, he was too invested in training and lost track of time, even forgot the promise he made to his beloved, sitting down next to Byleth, she looks away from him pouting.

"Beloved I'm sorry, I admit I forgot about the promise and got invested in training and taking care of my weapons, I know you looked forward to it" biting his lip the last thing he wants is his beloved wife to be upset, tapping his leg trying to think how to make it up to her "What about I take a day off tomorrow and we will do it then?"

Byleth shakes her head looking at him pouting "Today…. I wanted to do it today" 

Dimitri holds back a sigh, he knows she looked forward to it for so long he can't believe he forgot about it, he takes hold of her hand kissing it softly "How so? Why can't we do it tomorrow? Beloved I know it's hard to express yourself but I need to understand why we can't tomorrow? I don't see why horse riding is any different from today and tomorrow"

Byleth looks away, trying to think of words, she taps her foot on the floor repeatingly "I…." she leans into Dimitri "Today was special"

Dimitri wraps his arm around her waist, hugging her close, trying to think why today was special, her and his birthday were already over, it's Ethereal moon so it couldn't be their wedding anniversary it was back in Garland moon, nor was it close to when they won the war, they don't have any children nor is Byleth pregnant so there no other birthdays to celebrate.

"Why is today special to my beloved?" Dimitri asks

Byleth fiddles with her fingers, looking away mumbling "Last year on this day we rode together….. You said we should make it a tradition….."

Dimitri strokes back some of her bangs behind her ear kissing her hair whispering "Oh Beloved, I'm so sorry I forgot about that, no wonder you were upset, you must been excited and waited for me all day but I never came"

Byleth nods still not looking at Dimitri "I'm sorry…. It's stupid"

Dimitri could see she's holding back tears, it breaks his heart to see her like this, he kisses her forehead shaking his head "No Beloved it's not stupid, it was important to you it's okay let it out, I'll make sure to mark my calander for our future traditions okay?" He smiles softly hugging her close when she cries softly, softly rubbing her back comforting her

Byleth cries into his arms nodding, Dimitri smiles showering her in smooches as he rubs her back "To make it up for you I'll do anything you want okay?"

Byleth rubs her eyes, drying out her last tears "Anything?" 

Dimitri nods happy he finally got her attention and found a way to make it up for her "Anything you want beloved"

Byleth blushes making a gesture for him to lean down. Dimitri chuckles even if they are alone she feels embarrassed to say out loud whatever she wanted of him which made her so adorable, he feels so lucky to have such an adorable wife, he leans down letting her whisper into his ear what she wants.


End file.
